Werecats on IM
by h.l.stealth
Summary: What do Maud and Solembum talk about? What happens when other Eragon characters intercept? I do not own Sailor Moon, Eragon or any of the songs that Maud uses. Or anything that they may talk about that really exists.
1. RAGE!

Presenting, Werecat IM! I was just thinking of a humorous thing that uses something in Eragon that hasn't been used (which is harder then it sounds! Those guys are pure genius!) and came up with Maud and Solembum IMing each other. Occasionally, other characters from Eragon come on and try to screw up the feeble thread between the werecats. See if you can figure them out!

Don't own Eragon and wouldn't want to. They butchered the book in that movie and I would probably break down in sobs if someone did that to my book.

Brief Introductions:

Maud- A werecat that dwells in Ellesmera. She likes classical, rock and a little bit of rap/hip-hop and that stuff that's always on the radio and is really popular but you can never classify it. Usually her screen-name reflects her current favorite song. Current screen-name: bOlErO

Solembum- A werecat that chills with Angela. Usually he tells Maud about some weird dream he had or something weird that happened because of Angela. He secretly loves Sailor Moon and likes to be known as Sailor Solem. Screen-name: xSailor Solemx

(xxx)

**xSailor Solemx has come online.**

xSailor Solemx - Hey!

xSailor Solemx - :(

**bOlErO has come online**

xSailor Solemx - Hey Maud! Have you ever been bitten by a squirrel? I did today...

bOlErO - pwned

xSailor Solemx - :(

bOlErO - You're such a pussy-cat.

xSailor Solemx - Whoa... did you have sour cream today?

bOlErO - No, you're just an insolent little freak

bOlErO - And you always go crying to Angela. And you have funky dreams. You're a freak!!!!!!

xSailor Solemx - :(

**bOlErO has gone offline**

**bOlErO has come online**

bOlErO - hey solem! how was your day? i chased some mice today...

xSailor Solemx - I hate you Maud!

**xSailor Solemx has gone offline**

bOlErO - ? what did I do???

I said that some other Eragon character would appear and this time... it was an imposter! I guess I didn't make it clear who it is but that's because I don't know myself. Who will make an appearance next? Murtagh complaining about all his fangirls and guys? Eragon groveling about Arya? Perhaps the ghost of Brom...


	2. deer or goat?

Maud - XvicariousX

Solembum - Sailor Sammich!

**XvicariousX has come online.**

**Sailor Sammich! has come online.**

**Thorned Rose has come online.**

Thorned Rose - This is the 'deer vs. goat' convo at 6 rite?

XvicariousX - uh no

Sailor Sammich - Deer pwns goat

Thorned Rose - i prefer goat personaly

XvicariousX - ''

Sailor Sammich - Deer is just so tender and, when Angela cooks it right, melts in your mouth.

Or maybe that's all the herbs and crap she puts in it...

Thorned Rose - angela???

XvicariousX - his caretaker

Thorned Rose - o. i like goat becuz they die fast

Sailor Sammich! - ...

**BlueStone has come online.**

BlueStone - Thorn! I thought we were going to talk about deer vs. goat!

Thorned Roses - we did deer is beter when angela cooks it with herbs

BlueStone - ...

**BlueStone has gone offline.**

XvicariousX - :P ima go listen to some tunes. bbl

**XvicariousX has gone offline.**

Thorned Roses - :( murtagh's being a baby. bbl

**Thorned Roses has gone offline.**

Sailor Sammich! - :'(

**Sailor Sammich! has gone offline.**

I think who invaded this one is pretty simple.


	3. WoW and Fangirls!

I don't own WoW no matter how much I wish I did.

Maud - how.to.save.a.life.

Solembum - Sailor Sun

**Sailor Sun has come online.**

**how.to.save.a.life has come online.**

how.to.save.a.life - wassup?

Sailor Sun - Not too much... I feel like killing something

**MOBBED! has come online**

MOBBED! - ... are they gone?

Sailor Sun - ?

how.to.save.a.life - who?

MOBBED! - the fangirls... they haunt me

Sailor Sun - They aren't here

MOBBED! - good

how.to.save.a.life - yea. we were just talkin' about SS wanting to kill something

Sailor Sun - Yeah!

MOBBED! - ... ever thought of World of Warcraft?

how.to.save.a.life - ???

Sailor Sun - ???

MOBBED! - As a massively multiplayer online game, World of Warcraft enables thousands of

players to come together online and battle against the world and each other. Players from

across the globe can leave the real world behind and undertake grand quests and heroic

exploits in a land of fantastic adventure. At long last, the world of Azeroth, first glimpsed in

Warcraft I and further enhanced in subsequent strategy games, is realized in glorious detail and

ready for the arrival of millions of prospective players. So step upon the hallowed shores of this

embattled world, and see what journeys await for those who would plumb this ancient realm's

many secrets.

MOBBED! - straight from google :)

Sailor Sun - ooo!

how.to.save.a.life - sigh

how.to.save.a.life - izzy & oromis play that together

Sailor Sun - ... Do you?

how.to.save.a.life - ...

**how.to.save.a.life has gone offline.**

MOBBED! - lols

MOBBED! - eeeeeeeeek! When fangirls attack... theyre at my door! at my window!

MOBBED! - i gotta get thorn. bbl!

**MOBBED! has gone offline.**

Sailor Sun - Damn them...

Sailor Sun - I hate it when you guys do that!!!!! :(

**Sailor Sun has gone offline.**

I'm sure many mobbers are reading this right now O.o


	4. More WoW and Fanguys?

Maud - Wasteland

Solembum - Sailor Saturday

**Wasteland has come online.**

**Sailor Saturday has come online.**

Sailor Saturday - Hey Maud!

Wasteland - yo

**MOBBED! has come online.**

Sailor Sunday - How did the attack go?

MOBBED! - I was wrong.. it was all fanguys

Wasteland - omg

MOBBED! - I kno

Wasteland - no, uh, onyxia just kicked our butts

MOBBED! - youre playing WoW?!

Wasteland - duh

Sailor Saturday - we need to have the mages pump out more dps at 2

Wasteland - and tell the hunters not to send their pets

MOBBED! - ooo

(a few minutes goes by)

MOBBED! - ...guys?

Sailor Saturday - ya?

MOBBED! - I thnik I'll go play hello kitty island adventure...

Wasteland - Solembum plays that too

**Sailor Saturday has gone offline.**

**MOBBED! has gone offline.**

Wasteland - muhaha

**Wasteland has gone offline.**

That was the last appearance of Murtagh for a while.


	5. Sneeky

Solembum - Solembum

Maud - Maud

**Maud has come online.**

**Solembum has come online.**

Maud - Hiya solem!

Solembum - Hey Maud! We have a raid tonight

Maud - I kno

**notoad has come online.**

Solembum - ?

Maud - ?

notoad - ?

notoad - rofls

Solembum - Maud...

Maud - Solembum...

**Maud has gone offline.**

**Solembum has gone offline.**

notoad - :(

**notoad has gone offline.**

**Solembum has come online.**

**Maud has come online.**

Maud - :)

Solembum - we're so sneeky :)

Maud - lol, sneeky

---------------------------------------------------

I thought this one was pretty funny. Guys, I'm running out of ideas already. Post your ideas and I'll choose some to be featured. You will be mentioned and credited of course!


End file.
